


Light to my Dark

by generalwierdo



Series: Song Lyrics' Fics [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Prinxiety - Freeform, all the songs mentioned are mine, anyway back to the plot, but my take on it, creative! virgil, four best friends, i might upload some to either my tumblr or soundcloud so lmk if you want to hear them, just imagine a lesson in practicality, logan and patton are dating, logicality - Freeform, patton works at a coffeeshop, roman and virgil are mutually pining, they share an apartment, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalwierdo/pseuds/generalwierdo
Summary: Virgil doesn't really know how to express his feelings to Roman, so he decides to improvise a little bit. Of course this means he has to be a little brave, a little kind, and a little...creative ;)In which the sides are all real people, and are all friends/roommates.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Joan Stokes/Talyn, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Valerie Torres/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Song Lyrics' Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Light to my Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic after looking through my voice memos at old songs that I've written. My very first song, almost 3 years ago exactly, seemed almost perfect for prinxiety, so I decided to write a fic about it instead of actually singing it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Virgil flipped through his notebook, frustrated. The coffeehouse that Patton worked at was having it's annual open mic night tomorrow, and he had been determined to do something. Not necessarily for him, but for Roman. Because he had the biggest secret crush ever on Roman and knew that he could never actually tell him to his face. So, a performance in a dimly lit coffeehouse had suddenly seemed like a better idea, and he had told Patton to sign him up. A choice that he was now regretting so much. 

He looked at all the songs again in his notebook. He had never shown any of them to _anyone_. Much less sang them. Well, almost. A few weeks ago, he had been humming "two-faced", a song that he wrote in high school about one of his friends, around their apartment, and Roman had heard him. Well, at least he thinks he did, due to the giant smile he saw when he looked over at Roman, who was looking at him. 

He had almost asked if he had heard him humming, but decided not to. He didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing. But something about that look, and that smile...

It felt like he was asking his crush to prom, except he didn't know if he would say yes.

A sudden knock on his door made him jump, and he quickly tossed the notebook over the side of his bed. Logan poked his head in.

"Hey Virgil, dinner's ready. Patton made pizza." Logan had that look on his face, that look, no matter how serious you are, of love. Patton and Logan were such #couplegoals, that Virgil was worried that if he did start dating Roman, he would feel like their relationship wasn't good enough, and end it.

Of course, to do that, he would have to say yes to him asking the other man out. 

"K." Virgil got up and followed Logan into their kitchen, which doubled as an eating area. their apartment was small but cozy. Everything bled into each other, from the kitchen to the living room to the "dining area". Even their separate rooms had sliding doors so that everything could be opened up and shared. Except for the bathroom, which luckily had a real door. Or else, he may not have agreed to move into this house at all.

He sat down at the table at his usual spot. It was a circular table, and everyone had their place, complete with silly kids' place cards that Logan's niece had made with Patton when she came to visit. No one had had the heart to take them off, so now they were their places. Patton next to Logan next to Virgil next to Roman. The four housemates.

Currently, Patton was pulling out a piping-hot pizza from the oven, which was decked with sausage on one corner, peppers on another, and just cheese in the last half. Something for everyone. Virgil grabbed four plates from the cabinet, and Logan reached for four glasses for water. Patton, after putting down the pizza, wrapped his arms around Logan, hugging him from behind. Virgil tried not to look jealous as Logan turned around and pressed a kiss to the top of Patton's head. The perfect couple.

Then, Roman got up from the couch from which he was lounging and joined them at the table. Virgil once again tried not to stare, but for completely different reasons. Between the man's floppy brown hair, easygoing smile, and bright eyes, how could anyone not have a crush on him? Roman's eyes met him and he blushed, embarrassed about being caught looking. But then he winked, and Virgil's heart skipped a beat. He was just so fucking...beautiful.

After everyone had sat down and eaten their fill of pizza, the conversation turned to the open mic night.

"It'll be fun for all of us to go out and do something together," commented Patton with a smile. "It's going to be a fun night." Patton looked at Virgil, barely hiding his glee. Virgil had begged him not to tell anyone he was performing, but he could tell he was going to crack soon. Virgil fixed him with an _if-you-tell-them-i-won't-do-it_ glare, and it seemed to work.

"Oh yes, I am quite excited too," said Roman happily. "I know just what song I'm singing, and luckily Valarie agreed to help me out!"

Virgil turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. "Huh?" Patton looked at him worriedly, and even Logan furrowed his brow, as he could tell that something wasn't quite right with the purple-haired member of their group. But Roman just continued.

"Oh yes, I needed someone to sing part of my duet with me, and she agreed to help. I'm actually heading over there to practice in around an hour."

Virgil was in a panic. Friends didn't go over to each other's houses at 9 pm just to practice a duet that they were singing together. Which meant that Roman and Valerie were almost certainly going to become a thing. Roman was pan, it was possible. So now he would really be disappointing Patton because there was no way he was admitting his feelings abut Roman when he was with someone else. That was simply idiotic.

While everyone else gradually moved into the living room with some beer to watch tv, Virgil retreated into his room. He flopped on his bed and waited for the tears to fall. But, they wouldn't come. He didn't understand, he was sad, so why wouldn't those freaking tears just fall already! He reached for his notebook and flipped through it, looking at all the songs, short stories, and diary entries from particular bad or good days. He stopped on one in particular. April 24, 2019. Move-in day.

_So, today was the day I moved into the new apartment. Three other guys, all seem pretty chill. One, Patton, is like a tiny puppy. So sickeningly adorable, but pretty helpful too. Then there's Logan, who looks kind of like a dork. But he's polite and seems kind of quiet, which is nice. He and Patton were already making heart eyes at each other, so I predict they'll be dating in two months. Then, there's Roman. He is so full of himself, it's hilarious. But he's also really freaking cute, so I guess it makes sense. After all the calvary left we all ordered pizza and played Never Have I Ever while watching Captain Marvel. It's definitely going to be hard getting some alone time in this place, but it seems all right._

And with that, he curled up on his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Virgil woke up to two things scratching his cheek. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and sat up, picking up the items. One was a folded piece of paper, and the other was a wrapped parcel. He opened the note first, and read it quickly.

_Hey Virg, it's Patton._

_I know that last night was hard for you, hearing that Roman is doing something with Valerie for open mike night tonight. he wouldn't tell Lo and me what they were singing, but I personally just think he needed an extra voice._

_I know how much you like Roman, and I'm nearly positive he likes you too. Just remember to be you, and he'll love you for who you are. We all do._

_I'm working all day today, and I know that Logan's doing some volunteer work at the library, so maybe you can talk to Roman. Whatever happens, I'll see you tonight at the coffeehouse. You're going to kill it!_

_xoxo, your bestie_

Virgil laughed. This was so Patton. He then examined the present. It was square, and kind of looked like a picture frame. He ripped open the paper and immediately felt tears welling up in his eyes. It was a picture of him and Roman, their backs to the camera, looking up at the moon. He remembered that night well, Patton and Logan had insisted that they go to this park to stargaze and look at the Eta Aquarids Meteor Shower. The shower was amazing, but the this Virgil most acutely remembered was the way he and Roman had interlocked their pinky fingers, standing together for one moment. A pair. At the top of the frame was an inscription: _You shine brighter than the stars._

Virgil blinked back tears. This was by far, the most thoughtful gift he had ever been given. Patton was the best friend ever.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. Virgil stayed in his room, writing and re-writing old songs and thinking about Roman. It seemed like every scratch of his pencil, every erased letter, every new melody was him. He was music, he was creativity. He was everywhere.

Roman himself went in and out throughout the day, not disturbing him. At 6 pm, however, he slid open Virgil's door and walked inside hesitantly. 

"Hey." 

"Hey," Virgil replied.

The two men sat there for a moment before Roman seemingly remembered why he came into Virgil's room.

"It'll take us like 10 minutes to walk to the coffeehouse, so let's leave soon. I need to do some last-minute prep with Val."

Virgil felt that hot bubble of jealousy rise in him. Great, now she was Val. He was probably Ro to her, and they would be the superstar couple that won the hearts of the crowd. Wonder-fucking-ful.

"Sounds good." 

Roman sat there for a few more seconds, but then finally sensed that Virgil didn't want to talk, and stood up. However, on his way out, he paused and looked at the picture that Patton had gifted him, lying on his dresser.

"Do you like it?" he said, almost nervously. But Virgil was lying on his back, and couldn't see what he was referring to.

"Like what?" he asked.

"The, the picture." Roman stammered. 

"Oh yeah," Virgil said in a monotone. "Real nice gift."

Roman's eyes widened, and he quickly left the room. Virgil sat up, and then heard the sudden slam of their apartment door. Roman had left.

His face crumpled, and Virgil slumped down on his bed. This was so utterly hopeless.

* * *

By 6:45, the coffeehouse was already packed, even though the open mic didn't start for another 15 minutes. Virgil walked through the door, scanning the room for his friends. He saw a few familiar faces, like Thomas, the guy who lived in the apartment a floor below theirs, and Joan and Talyn, the cutest nb couple ever. he waved at them, and they waved back cheerfully. Patton was passing around mugs of coffee and cocoa, and Logan was sitting in a chair by the counter. Roman and Valerie were nowhere to be found.

He walked over to where Logan was sitting and leaned against the counter. 

"Hey Virgil," he said with a small smile. "Glad you showed up. I think when ROman walked in without you, we were all kind of worried."

Virgil shrugged. "Yeah, I don't know what's going on with him. He asked me to get ready to go, but then immediately after just left."

"Well, that doesn't sound like Roman at all!" Patton chimed in, walked up to them. "He always tells us if he's mad at us he doesn't just walk away."

"It was weird," Virgil replied, grabbing a cup of cocoa off the tray. "He asked me about the picture you gave me, Patton, and then just left."

Patton looked at him in confusion. "What picture? Do you mean the note I left?"

Virgil shook his head, although he had a sinking feeling in his gut he knew what had happened. "No, the picture of Roman and me. From the meteor shower. It was all wrapped up next to me when I woke up, and since it didn't have a card, I assumed it was from you."

Patton shook his head worriedly. "Not me. Although I would bet a hundred dollars we all know exactly who gave that to you."

Logan and Patton turned to look at Virgil, who looked panicked.

"No, no way. Why would he give that to me? I mean, he likes Valerie." At this, Logan started to laugh.

"Nope. This morning he was saying how he was so excited to meet her new boyfriend tonight. They're just friends."

Virgil's head was spinning. How could he have gotten it all wrong? But, before he could say something, or rush backstage to find Roman, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight shown of the makeshift stage. The show was starting.

* * *

The first few acts were a blur, and all Virgil remembered was Patton telling him to head backstage, because he was going to be on soon. So, he numbly made his way to the walled-off area of the coffee shop, which was meant as a backstage, although it was basically just a glorified sitting area. But sitting there, in his trademark red-and-white hoodie, was Roman.

The two men just stared at each other for a few seconds, although it felt like an eternity. All Virgil wanted to do is press his lips to Roman's and tell him that he wanted to be with him, but it wasn't that simple. So they stared.

After a few more seconds, however, Virgil couldn't take it anymore. He sat down next to Roman and turned to look at him. Taking a deep breath, he said what he had been wanting to say for months.

"I like you."

Roman just stared at him, mouth agape. Virgil figured he better press on so he could get it all out, so he blazed forward.

"I've liked you ever since I met you. I signed up to sing tonight because I wanted to sing you a song to tell you how much you mean to me. I get awful stage fright and have never sung my songs in front of anyone else, but I wanted to sing one for you. because I want to be with you."

Virgil breathed out, his confession finally off his chest. He turned to look at Roman, who was smiling at him.

"I'm guessing you figured out that I gave you that picture?"   
"And that you weren't dating Valerie yeah."

And with that Roman laughed, a deep, warm laugh. Virgil smiled at him, a soft smile. 

"I was actually planning on singing something for you too," Roman said softly. "I still am. But it's a duet, so I needed Valerie to help me. But when I'm singing it, all I'm thinking of it you." 

Virgil was smiling so wide he thought his face would burst. "So, does that mean we can talk more after this?"   
Roman give him a wink and stood up. "If you'll let me, that's all I want to do. And some other things too." he clarified. Virgil just laughed.

Valerie came backstage with her guitar and smiled at Roman. "Ready?" she asked him. 

Roman looked back at Virgil. "Will you go into the audience, so you can watch it?" he asked softly. Virgil reached forward and quickly pecked Roman's cheek.

"I'd love to."

So he walked out, and Roman and Valerie walked on, to the cheers of the crowd. They both sat down, and Valerie strummed the open chords of a song. Roman opened his mouth and began to sing.

"I was distracted, and in traffic. I didn't feel it when the earthquake happened..." And so they sang, Roman, looking at Virgil the whole time. 

"If the world was ending you'd come over right?" The two of them asked, and Virgil just nodded.

The song ended to thunderous applause, and Roman hopped off the stage. He and Virgil barely had time to say anything before the host announced the final name of the night; Virgil. Virgil looked at Roman, panic in his eyes.

"I don't know if I can do it," he said worriedly.

Roman took his hand. "You can do anything. If you really don't want to, I'm not going to force you. It's your voice, your decision. But just know that if you do it, I'll be sitting right here, cheering you on. Either way, I'll be right here for you. Because I really want us to work Virgil."

Virgil blushed, Roman's words making him feel warm all over. This is what he needed. And then Roman gave Virgil the same peck on the cheek that he had given him, and that was enough confidence to get Virgil on stage. He walked up to the stage, to the hoots and hollers of the crowd. He turned to them, and they applauded.

"This is a song I wrote for someone who I like a lot. I hope you enjoy it."

And so he smiled, and quietly sang out the first lyrics.

"You're the light in my day, you always know what to say, I always want to be around you. You're like a piece of art, and I hate when we're apart, please tell me I don't have to miss you. Oh, it's true. You are the light to my dark. The beating of my heart. You are the starts in my sky. the wind to my fly. You're the most precious thing in the world, not a diamond or quartz but an amazing extraordinary pearl. Ooh, ooh. What I'm trying to say is, I like you too."

The song continued for a bit longer, but all Virgil could think about was roman's reaction to it. His face was so bright, and his smile was larger than the moon. When the song was over, and Virgil walked off the stage, he saw Roman walking towards him too. And before he could say anything, His hands were on his face and he was kissing him. There were kissing.

It was like fireworks had gone off in Virgil's heart. He wrapped his arms around Roman and kissed him harder, fully aware that the whole coffeehouse was staring at them and fully not giving a shit. because here he was, in the arms of a man he liked. And that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! The first song by Roman and Valerie was If The World Was Ending, which I am OBSESSED with rn, but Virgil's song is my own. I will hopefully be updating some of my works for Andi Mack and HSMTMTS soon, so stay tuned!!  
> leave a kudos and a comment, they make me smile so big :)
> 
> Twitter: Picklewierdo  
> Tumblr: Bisexualicklewierdo


End file.
